The Guilty Ones
by andromedapegasus
Summary: AU. Draco and Astoria met in a most unorthodox way. Draco's life has never been easy, but he has a fierce determination to make it work. But how is that possible when his own demons are always lurking in the distance?  post-Hogwarts, post-war, futurefic
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Thanks for checking this out. Hopefully you like it. More exciting chapters to come... as if you aren't going to get enough excitement from this one. ;D Please rate and review. We have five other chapters written already if you fancy more. By the way, this is told from Draco in first person.

xoxo,

Andromeda Pegasus

* * *

Prologue- 7:05 PM

I've always hated Daphne Greengrass. Naturally, I avoided her during the entire stint of that ridiculous "Slytherin reunion". The half-empty room betrayed the glum faces of the lone Slytherins with enough dignity to even show up after the fall of the Dark Lord… for the second time. I'm not sure why I even attended such an embarrassing event, but at that point, I was at the bottom and could only hope on climbing upward. You couldn't get lower than me. It's difficult to find a job, fresh out of Hogwarts in addition to being a former Death Eater. There I was, 20 years old and still living with my depressing mum. One might assume that my parents quit their Death Eater ways when Voldemort fell. On the contrary, they became even fiercer in their beliefs despite the near death of their only son. The only consolation is that my father was locked up in St. Mungo's after a debacle involving a feigned death and doxies. My musings were interrupted when I saw a 5'7" brunette woman wearing the most atrocious leather robes. Note that leather and robes are not a typical combination. She was prancing around in snakeskin heels with the most monstrous fur bag. She could have kept a boggart in that thing, I swear. Looking as bored as I felt, I noticed her staring out of a window pensively. And for some reason, I walked over. Yes, she was wearing an outfit that could rival Rita Skeeter on a night out to a wild rave. Yes, she looked very intimidating. But I couldn't deny that something about her poise and confidence drew me in almost immediately. I strode over, mustering up every inch of man in my body.

"Hello. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." I said with a smirk that I thought would look sexy but probably looked far from it. She glanced at me, raised her eyebrows slightly, and went back to looking out of the window.

"Can I get you a drink?" I tried again, hoping I sounded cool and collected… but failing. I sounded more desperate than anything; like that old bloke Harry Potter trying to snatch a date for the Yule Ball. What happened to him anyways? The real question is: Who gives a shit?

"No." She spoke slowly, articulating as much as possible with a two-letter word.

"OHHHHHH HEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY!" shouted a shrill voice from across the room. I immediately recognized it as belonging it to Daphne Greengrass. I groaned in despair almost reflexively. She ran up to me, grabbing my arm forcefully.

"I see you met my little sister, Astoria! She just graduated. I finally convinced her to come out with me, she's been holed up in her room for months brooding over this bloke that _totally_ dumped her for someone—"Astoria interrupted abruptly.

"Daphne, please, can you shut up? I'm sure he doesn't care. I wasn't holed up in my room brooding, anyways. I was— never mind." Astoria showed no sign of discomfiture or awkwardness. Daphne let out a large "HUMPH!" and stalked back over to some poor bloke with a beard who seemed more interested in Daphne's body than what she actually had to say (but who can blame him?).

"Your sister is great." I lied blatantly through my teeth and it showed.

"Don't kid yourself, I can tell you hate her." That was when I realized that I would never be able to pull anything around Astoria Greengrass. I laughed uncomfortably.

"You're right, she's… uh… annoying. Never liked her." I figured that this would be the time to start being honest.

"Me neither, and we're blood relatives—"

"I'm a pure blood, y'know!" I interrupted stupidly. She nodded slowly, looking quite confused (understandably). I suppose it was just a deeply rooted habit from all those years at Hogwarts, defending my father's honor, which I am no longer interested in doing.

"I'll ignore that. You don't seem like a rapist or murderer, so I'm going to invite you outside with me." She smirked. It was the slightest hint of a smile.

"Cheers!" I felt the corners of my mouth form a grin, unable to contain my already apparent infatuation with this woman. For a while, I didn't even notice the obnoxious clacking of those bloody snakeskin heels. We stepped out of the nearly vacant room and onto the busy streets of Hogsmeade on a Friday night, the fresh winter air hitting our cheeks.

"Ugh, these wretched shoes!" She moaned, balancing herself on my shoulder while taking her shoes off and holding them with one hand.

"Won't your feet get cold?" I inquired.

"Probably." She didn't seem to consider putting anything on her now bare feet. I laughed in what I hoped was a seductive manner.

"What's wrong with your voice? You sound like a werewolf on spliff." She giggled in possibly the most gorgeous way any human being could ever giggle. Before I could help myself, I put my arm around her. Despite having just met me, she didn't resist. In fact, I thought I saw those beautiful lips twitch into the smallest formation of what could possibly even resemble a smile. The silence in the air was anything but awkward.

"So, anything planned for this evening?" I asked, even though I knew that if she was coming to a Slytherin house reunion, she obviously had nothing better to do.

"Yes, I was definitely counting on streaking through Hogsmeade bare naked." She chuckled. I knew she was joking, but I began to take off my jacket anyways.

"Wait—what are you doing?" She paused as I struggled to untie my shoes.

"Are you stupid? I'm streaking through Hogsmeade." A playful smile danced across my face.

"Wicked." I couldn't help but look over when I saw her removing that god awful leather cloak and revealing a plain black frock beneath. I tore my eyes away long enough to remove everything but my knickers. At this point, passersby began to notice that two people were stripping in the middle of a sidewalk. Eventually, she was in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Well, aren't you going all the way?" I chortled.

"Only if you are." She snapped. I dropped my knickers and waited for her to remove those excess pieces of clothing. I keep hearing that the cold weather isn't good for a man's… "pride". It didn't matter. This moment wasn't sexual. It was two people falling in love in a rather unorthodox way. Before I knew it, we were walking arm and arm, stark naked.

"WE. ARE. NUUUUUDIIIIIIISSSSTTTTTS!" She suddenly broke out into a fast-paced run, me chasing after her.

"FREE YOUR BODY, FREE YOUR SOUL!" I joined in on the loud chanting that was attracting more people's attention than I could ever notice. At the time, it felt like just me and her.

"GO BARE OR GO HOME!" She bellowed. I was laughing so hard and running so fast in no definitive direction that I could hardly breathe. We ran and ran until the streetlights and pavement turned into the mountain past Dervish & Banges. The people turned into trees and the sidewalk turned to grass. It was like we were running away from everything.

"AAAWWHGGGHHH!" She squealed and the next few moments I can't separate from one another. All I know is that somehow she ended up on her back on the soft grass with me on top of her. I figured that this wasn't the moment for sexual advances, or even a kiss. I just looked into her piercing green eyes and found what I had been missing for so long. It made my dark past suddenly illuminated by the most brilliant light. I rolled off of her and helped her up like a gentleman should.

"Oh, God, it's freezing!" She began to rub her arms frantically. I instinctually wrapped my own arms around her, ignoring my own shivers.

"What do you say we go steal some blankets?" We both stared off into the glittering hustle of Hogsmeade.

"I feel like we've committed enough crime for one night." She let out a sly, mischievous smile, then Disapparated completely naked and I followed suit, ignoring my mother's stares of shock when I strolled through our house nonchalantly.

And that is how I met my wife. I would love to say that every moment was that joyous. That would be a lie.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sooo... thanks to those who have read and added to the alert list. All THREE OF YOU! Lol. But I went ahead and posted this without the consent of my writing partner/best friend... because I was getting antsy and it's been a week since we first published. We have it all written up to Chapter 10, but... if you want more, PLEASE REVIEW. Even if it's to say that, because of us, you will have to bleach your brain in order to erase the painful memories of reading such garbage. As a side note, all of the chapters begin with a time of day. Hopefully you won't be confused by the timeline. Btw, this chapter starts many years after they've met. They're already married and Scorpius is a newborn.

* * *

Chapter 1- 3:27 AM 

I awoke to the sound of Scorpius's deafening yet somehow endearing wails. I glanced over at Astoria in hopes that she might comfort him at this inconvenient hour, but she wasn't there. I grunted, cursing under my breath. I walked over to my son's plain white crib, inches away from our bed.

"Tell me, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Where the fuck is your mother at this ungodly hour of the morning, yeah?" Scorpius replied by screaming even louder. I scooped him into my arms, practically falling back into bed with him on my chest, gently rocking him until he stopped his carrying on. Though he was only two months old, he was already showing the distinct Malfoy features. Was it wrong to hope that he would look more like a Greengrass? They're far more attractive and kindhearted beings in comparison to my family. As the two of us dozed into a light sleep, a loud bang issued from the short hallway of our paper-thin apartment.

"Fucking hell?" I whisper-screamed. Attempting not to wake Scorpius, I gently set him back into his crib and clumsily stumbled into the kitchen/living room/bathroom (it's a shitty apartment, okay?), where I knew Astoria would be.

"Astoria?" I asked, though I knew full and well that it was her.

"NOOOO, Draco, it's the fucking Dark Lord risen from the fucking dead!" I saw her silhouette in the faint, early morning light, opening a Butterbeer.

"Would it kill ya to be a bit nice to your fucking husband?" I groaned, striding over to her and hugging her from behind. She wiggled beneath my grasp.

"Draco, please." She protested.

"I still do love you, Astoria Malfoy. Even if you are a fucking bitch." I hissed, letting go of her and summoning some cereal and milk from the cupboard.

"And I still do love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Even if you are a selfish, greedy, annoying twat." Astoria sighed, helping herself to the bowl of cereal that I had just prepared for myself. I didn't bother resisting.

"Cereal and Butterbeer? Delicious." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Breakfast of champions." She said as though it were a well-known fact. We took a seat in some lawn chairs that we "rescued" from the side of the road at the Muggle ironing board/table.

"So… no beating around the bush. Where've you been, love?" I took a large bite from my cereal.

"Working over time." She said glumly.

"What, big catastrophe at the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee?" I sneered.

"Yes, actually. Some fucking idiot let a hippogriff loose on a playground. You have no idea how exhausting it is to come up with stupid-ass excuses as to why shit like this happens to people who shouldn't know about magic." She rolled those beautiful eyes.

"Wow, how fascinating. Wanna go have a wild, kinky fuck?" My question was answered by the piercing cries of Scorpius. _I guess not_, I thought. I walked back into the only other room in the apartment to fetch the boy, just now aware that I was still wearing only my boxers.

"BRING HIM OVER HERE, I WANNA SEE MY BOY!" Astoria yelled, though it was quite unnecessary. I'm sure those in the apartment next to us are more than aware of our many arguments and… um… "making up".

"QUIET DOWN, WILL YA? YOU'RE SCARING THE POOR KID!" Scorpius showed indifference to the raucous. Even at his young age, he was used to his parents having a row every two seconds.

"SHUT UP, MALFOY!"

"MAKE ME, GREENGRASS!"

"But, I'm a Malfoy."

"Not unless I say so." I brought Scorpius to her, and noticed how utterly ragged she looked in second-hand ministry robes with dark circles beneath her eyes and her black hair in a massive tangled afro. But to me, she was as attractive as ever. I kissed her on the forehead as she cradled our son. I gave him a kiss too.

"Find a job?" The weight of a thousand sumo wrestlers crashed onto my shoulders.

"Aw _shit_," I cursed.

"Did you even look, Draco? Did ya fucking look?"

"Er, well, oh stop it. You know no one will hire me with this big ass mark on my fucking arm," I bent my arm to make it more obvious.

"What a shame, I thought it was sort of sexy," she smirked, "in a badass sort of way." I kissed her lips passionately until she reluctantly pulled away.

"I'd better put Scorpius back to bed."

"Then we'll...?" I grinned eagerly.

"Sleep? Yes. You horny bastard." I sighed at her remark and flopped onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- 3:13 PM

It's hard to make a good first impression with a baby in one arm and the Dark Mark on the other. But I decided that I might as well look for a job anyway, for Astoria. I wanted earn enough galleons to buy a new house in which we could raise Scorpius properly. But by mid-afternoon, I'd had about enough. Needless to say, George Weasley wouldn't even hire me as a stock-person for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. But he sure got a laugh out of it. And if that wasn't humiliating enough, every shop I stepped into miraculously stopped hiring the moment I asked. I couldn't quite say "Sorry, I was too busy working for the Dark Lord Voldemort to get all my NEWTs," but that's exactly what I was thinking.

Discouraged with Scorpius in tow, I sulked over to the Three Broomsticks for a drink. I set my son on the bar, wrapped snuggly in blankets. "One Butterbeer," I commanded, fishing in my pocket for spare knuts. The bartender, Madame Rosmerta, who I had once had under the Imperius curse, now old and graying, looked suspiciously at the bundle set in front of me.

"What've you got there?" she asked, indicating to Scorpius.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, my son," I mumbled.

She slid the Butterbeer down the bar to me, and I caught it swiftly. Before I knew it, the mug was empty. I ordered another, then another, then a Firewhiskey, and a few more of those…

Then, Astoria came gliding towards me. Her hair, I could see, but the rest of her features blended together. She commented on the weather, and something about me looking particularly dashing, then I felt the heat of her hand on my leg. Moments seemed to mesh into one another, and then we were in the bathroom. Her voice sounded like echoes at the bottom of an empty pool. I couldn't discern one word from another…and then warmth seeped through my body and I drifted out of consciousness.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING THERE, DRACO!" I was back in the apartment, and the room was wobbling slightly. "MADAME FUCKING ROSMERTA SENT AN OWL TO ME AT THE MINISTRY. SAYING MY HUSBAND WAS PASSED OUT AT THE THREE BROOMSTICKS WITH A BRUNETTE SKANK. A BATHROOM FLOOR, NO LESS! MY SON, LEFT ON THE BAR. ARE YOU A CHILD, DRACO MALFOY? CAN I NOT LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A FUCKING SECOND?"

"Brunette skank?" I sneered. "That was you, Tori, it was you…" I thought back, "Wait it was you wasn't it?" Tears welled in her green eyes, and I felt them reciprocally beginning in mine. "That wasn't you?"

"No," she said. "How could you get that drunk? With our son, Draco. WITH OUR SON. Sometimes I wonder if you're worth it."

"I wonder if I'm worth it, too. I wonder if I'm worth anything at all. The truth is, I'm not. I'm not worth you. You're too good for me, Astoria Abelinda Malfoy. Yes, your last name is Malfoy. You are mine. I don't know how it happened, but you're mine and I'm yours, even though you don't want me. And, I just—I just— I can't handle being with someone so perfect when I'm so flawed. I fucked up, okay? I fucked up like nobody can fucking ever can. I got fucking smashed with my fucking son in my arms because I'm an awful, despicable, disgusting, failure of a man. I don't deserve you, Astoria. I don't deserve you. Take Scorpius and just LEAVE, okay? He shouldn't grow up around such a filthy piece of scum like me. Oh shit, I'm just like my father. I'm like my fucking father. Please, go. I don't FUCKING DESERVE YOU." I sobbed uncontrollably, heaving and collapsing to the ground, a combination of my hangover and my strong emotions. Instantaneously, I felt her arms wrapped around me, patting my back and comforting me.

"DON'T FUCKING COMFORT ME, I DON'T DESERVE IT!" I almost vomited; so many hot tears were falling to the floor beneath. It was a shame so nauseating.

"Ssssssshhhhh, Draco. Just quiet down. Ssssssshhh," She rubbed circles on my back, "I don't care how bad you fuck up. You're _my_ fuck-up. I love you, Draco. I love you, okay? I'm not leaving. I never will. We all fuck up. Scorpius forgives you. You're not like your father. The difference is that you're trying. You care. You try. Your dad never cared."

"You keep giving me chances, Tori. Why?"

"Because I'm an idiot." She ran her fingers through my hair.

We sat silently on the floor. Astoria, Scorpius, and I. This wasn't a time for any more words. It was a silent understanding. We were a family.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Wow, sorry for that extraordinarily long wait. There was a slight dilemma, you see, this was initially chapter 4, and our original chapter 3 was a terribly written smut chapter which we decided to exclude. So just assume that the night before Draco wrote this letter, he and Astoria had some wild sex involving some seriously dirty Thomas Jefferson quotes. More chapters are coming, we've written to chapter 11 but I get lazy about posting them...DON'T WORRY I'll post the rest soon just keep reading and reviewing guys! Thanks.

Chapter 3- 10

Dear Headmistress M. McGonagall,

At about this point, you're probably wondering why Draco Malfoy is contacting you. In fact, you may be wondering who Draco Malfoy is. It's been many years, so I'll remind you: I was the snotty, blonde Slytherin who spent most of his days stuck up Professor Snape's arse. Now, I shall explain to you the purpose of my letter: I need a job, desperately. During my Hogwarts years, mainly year 7, I dabbled in the Dark Arts out of pressure and a feeling of obligation from my parents. They sought forgiveness for their mistakes concerning the mission Voldemort had laid out for them and he took me to punish them. I am in no way saying that I wasn't aware of the gravity of my actions. I was, in fact, staunchly aware of the nature of the task at hand and suffered many internal struggles as to if I should complete it. In the end, I did not. After that occurrence during 6th year, those struggles carried over to 7th year and the impending Battle of Hogwarts. I hesitated to fight for "my side". After the war was over, I realized where my true loyalties lie. I am no longer the scrawny git who calls people "mudblood", nor am I the foolish boy with a hunger for power. I am now a father and husband, living a normal life. All I need now is the money to provide for my family. I'm not asking for you to pity me and I'm sorry if it seems that way. I am more than qualified to take on a post as a professor, gamekeeper, caretaker, or any other personnel you may need. All I request is a second chance to prove that I am no longer Lucius Malfoy's disgusting son. I am a man. I am Draco. Thank you for your patient consideration, Professor. I always enjoyed learning to turn buttons into beetles.

Sincerely Yours,

Draco L. Malfoy


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **This is chapter 4, but it keeps showing up as chapter 5...WHATEVER_. _ Okay, so here is where it gets so over-dramatic and angsty that it's practically a comedy. :D Warning: lots of needlessly foul language and cheesy lines. That's just the way Draco and Astoria roll.

Chapter 4- 5:26 PM

"You're early, babe!" I exclaimed excitedly, for Astoria hadn't been home on time since she began work with the Ministry. I was so excited, in fact, that I flung the cereal box I had been holding completely across the room, "Shit!"

"Yeah, not many people fucking things up today. Except for you, of course." She sighed, glaring at the mess of cereal as though it was normal for her husband to make a right mess out of everything every day. She then took a seat at the ironing board. I was beyond glad that Scorpius was fast asleep; I had been dying to have a conversation with my wife.

"Sorry, girl." I nonchalantly waved my wand, cleaning up the mess. "I sent out an owl today."

"To who? Your father?" She asked hopefully, those green eyes lighting up. I instinctively slammed my fist on the kitchen counter, feeling my face flush red.

"No." I remarked through gritted teeth. "I sent a letter to fucking Hogwarts, trying ta get a fuckin' job! You got no business asking about my father!" My language always got sloppier as my temper rose.

"Draco, be reasonable! He's your father! Your family!" She pleaded.

"He is no family of mine." It took all my strength to keep from completely lashing out.

"Yes, he is! You know it! What has he done to you?" Tears began to well up in her eyes and I _almost_ felt bad for it… but not quite.

"Where… do I… begin…" My brain was swimming in the memories of how my father had permanently damaged me. I began with the physical remnants of his abuse. Rolling up one sleeve, I showed her, clearly, the dark mark that had been branded on my arm.

"Draco, you know that—"

"SHUT UP! I DIDN'T CHOOSE ANYTHING!"

"You chose Voldemort and lost! We all did!"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO! I REALLY DIDN'T! HE FORCED ME—"

"He never forced you! You were always proud of his ways until it started turning out bad for you!"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, WOMAN!"

"Then tell me, Draco, tell me! _Tell me what I should know! _Just open up to me! I'm your wife, for fuck's sake!" Tears were marking her face now, rolling onto her clothes. Her voice was shrill and desperate.

"You couldn't begin…" I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, "to ever understand."

"But I could listen, Draco!" She begged.

"Yeh? Well, I've wanted you to listen to me for a long time, but all you do is judge me and tell me it's my fault. Has it ever fucking occurred to you that I need someone to just let me complain? Rationality isn't everything! And whether you want to believe it or not, my father screwed me up in more ways than you could ever begin to know! And I am absolutely fucking TERRIFIED to do the same to our son!" Hot, angry tears began to pour from my eyes.

"Well…" she said in barely a whisper, "you aren't doing a very good job at changing things."

I stared in awe as she got up from the table, put her coat back on, and walked towards the door. She turned around to say one last thing to me.

"I hope you get that job. You'll need it." And with that, she was gone. I traipsed sullenly to the single bedroom in our shoddy apartment and observed my beautiful son sleeping peacefully. He didn't even know that his parents' relationship was falling to shit.

"You know, you're a good little kid." I stroked his cheek affectionately. He stirred slightly, but returned to his slumber.

"I'm sorry your mummy and daddy are such shitty people. But I love you. I love you more than anything I ever have. And I want to do everything for you. So just give me a chance, Scorpius. I love you." I pet him slightly on the arm and rubbed his back before returning to the kitchen and summoning my last bottle of Firewhiskey.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- 7:54 AM

I decided to man up and find Astoria. I knew that there weren't many places in Hogsmeade to stay and I knew she wouldn't Apparate to her parents' house or to Daphne's apartment, mostly because of her pride. I took a long, hot shower… well as hot as you can get with as cheap of an apartment as mine. I had to use a few spells to make the temperature acceptable. Not to mention, the water pressure is absolutely abysmal. With Scorpius in tow, I checked out the Three Broomsticks. Astoria wasn't there. I Disapparated, holding Scorpius tightly, away to The Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. I asked old Tom if he'd seen Astoria, but he hadn't. I checked every place where she possibly could've stayed, but she was nowhere to be found.

Disappointedly, I resorted to roaming the streets of Hogsmeade. Snow nipping my cheeks, I held Scorpius close to me to protect him from the bitter chill. He could sleep through anything when he wanted. Too physically tired and magically drained, I took the Knight Bus home. Though it was only early afternoon, I felt as though I could fall asleep.

"It's okay, Scorpius," I said sullenly. "We'll find mummy soon." I was only trying to convince myself. A sharp familiar voice interrupted my musings.

"Is that your son?" he asked coldly. "I wouldn't know, I've never met him." I didn't even look away from my child, I knew who it was and had no interest in conversation. "Look at me, boy," he hissed, "I say, LOOK AT ME!" The few passengers on the bus began to stare. "IMPERIO!"

My head jerked up involuntarily and immediately. My eyes were forced into those grey, glassy, blank, cold eyes that hadn't felt love in decades.

"Doesn't a man deserve to see his own grandson?" father asked, if I dare refer to this being with such a positive term.

"But you are not a man," I said slowly and emotionless. "I do not wish to expose my son to a creature such as yourself." I snorted. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm headed to my son's apartment."

"What the fuck? Who invited you?"

"Your wife did the moment I got released from St. Mungo's," he said conversationally. "She knew I had nowhere else to go, since your mum. Oh wait, you weren't there for that. She choked on a chicken bone, poor thing."

"You're lying! What did you do?"

"I did nothing, that's absurd, you abominable twat. Can't you be a little more sensitive, I've been through rough times. They thought I was mad!"

"I can assure you it was nothing you didn't bring upon yourself."

"So, mind if I stay with you for a few days?" he yawned casually.

I looked at my father, and realized how much he'd aged since our last reunion. Bags hung below his drooping eyes, and wrinkles lined his face like a maze. His hair was long as ever, but graying and receding to match his dreary eyes. I realized at that point that he had no other options, he was just an old man.

"Why should I support you," I began, "when you never supported me?" Any other day, I would've anticipated yelling at Astoria that night, but tonight I'd just be happy to find her.

"I gave you everything!"

"The only thing you gave me is your blood status, which I've noticed now is worth nothing. Look, we haven't got much room. It's not like we're living in the fucking Malfoy Manor."

"Son, you're the only family I have, I'll sleep on the floor if I absolutely must!" he said, as though this was an outrageous prospect.

"Fuck yeah you will! I don't know where else you'd sleep!" I said completely seriously, waiting for the reaction on his face. Surprisingly, it didn't change.

"Since when do you have such a foul mouth, Draco? I raised you better than that."

"You raised me to be nothing. This is our stop," I said as the bus screeched to a halt, not sure if I was prepared for life with Lucius Malfoy where he used Unforgivable Curses like it was "Accio".

"What's his name?" Lucius asked as though we were discussing ants on the sidewalk.

"Scorpius Hyperion…" I didn't want to say our last name.

"Didn't continue with Lucius as the middle name?" I knew what he was talking about, almost every male in my family for several generations had "Lucius" placed somewhere in their name.

"Of course not." I spat bitterly.

"Where's your wife? What was her name again? Aquila, was it?" He inquired as we stepped into the muggy, slightly damp air of my apartment complex. A frumpy witch was sitting at the desk in front, looking preoccupied with a game of Exploding Snap.

"Her name is Astoria Abelinda Greengrass… well, Malfoy now." I absentmindedly pressed the buttons on the old-fashioned, Muggle-style lift. Of course, it was run by magic rather than electricity and those pointless cords or whatever it is that they use.

"Pure-blood?" My estranged (until now) father asked almost instantaneously.

"The fuck does it matter to you?" Astoria is a pure-blood, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Don't tell me you're a blood traitor! And you passed on the filth! You would reproduce with such a thing!" His face went ashen.

"Oh, shut the bloody hell up! I'm letting you stay in my fucking living quarters; you aren't to say a fucking word, yeah? And she's a pure blood. The only reason I'm telling you is so you don't insult the love of my life, okay?" The lift gave a loud, distinct ring before automatically ejecting us off the ground. I was used to these kinds of magical dysfunctions and ejaculations with such a run-down building, but my father looked as though a stranger had smacked his arse.

"What is this tragic edifice?" He placed one hand over his heart and I rolled my eyes at his "horror".

"This tragic edifice is where I live, since you spent all of my trust fund on pointless dark artifacts. Tell me, dad, how is that evilly intentioned mechanical bull ride working out for you?" I scoffed, regaining my footing and taking a sharp turn right.

"It was a huge hit at the last Post-bellum Death Eater Rally." A twisted sort of smile worked across his face, but my own lips were set in stone. Nothing could possibly make me happy at this point. I tapped the door to our apartment and shoved it open with so much force that it rebounded off the wall and hit Lucius smack in the face. I bit back laughter unsuccessfully as the first smile of the day appeared on my face.

"Don't laugh, you swine!" My father looked completely bewildered at my sense of humor. I swore I heard the faintest, child-like giggle come from Scorpius' little mouth and silently applauded him. He eyed the dimly lit hallway and wiped his boot-clad feet on the shag carpet. I briskly led him down the hallway, and motioned to the kitchen/dining room/living room/laundry room with sarcastic grandeur.

"And this is where our staff of gardeners convenes! Come, I'll show you to the sun room!" My voice was dripping in mockery. In some strange twist of events, he remained silent as I slammed the door behind him and walked into our single bedroom, motioning to the shoddy couch shoved in the corner. I put Scorpius in his crib.

"Welcome to the King's suite!" I scoffed loudly, stomping to the kitchen in another attempt to write Astoria a letter, this time to bitch her out for allowing my estranged father to live with us. You can imagine my surprise when I heard her heavy breathing behind me, staring at the parchment and quill in my hands.

"I'll murder you if you get that ink on the ironing board." Her voice was stone cold and unfamiliar.

"You know what? FUCK YOU!" I unleashed all of my enragement, entering into a blind state of pure lividness, not thinking about how relieved I was to see her safe.

"What did I do to deserve that, yeah?" Her voice stayed oddly calm and detached.

"I really hate it when you get all weird and cold and strange and insane sounding." I grimaced.

"Yeah?" She smirked. Her perpetual tranquility reminded me of the night that we met and I couldn't bring myself to scream at her. Besides, that was the whole reason she left in the first place.

"One question: why is my father in our house, saying that you invited him?" I tried to mimic her own cool demeanor.

"I figure it's time you get over your daddy issues." She brandished her wand, extracting three butterbeers from what seemed like thin air. "LUCIUS! DRINKS ON ME!" All I could do was stare in disbelief.

"AQUILA! Pleasure to meet you in person!" Lucius strolled into the vicinity, arms splayed widely to his sides as though he were a king greeting his peasants.

"I'm Astoria—"

"Yeah, yeah. Draco was just telling me about his pride in having married a pureblood!" I felt my face begin to flush in anger.

"DAD, I NEVER SAID THAT—"

"Back to calling me 'dad', are ya?" I tried to ignore the sick feeling swelling in my stomach and bit my bottom lip fiercely.

There was a punctuated silence as everyone seemed suddenly fascinated by their drinks.

"Did you all see _Hotel Rwanda_?" Lucius coughed, Astoria and I exchanging glances at his highly inappropriate conversation starter.

"Genocide is pretty serious, Lucius." Astoria wiped her mouth.

"Well, the philosophy is strikingly paralleled to the Dark Lord's goal, you know, the idea of a superior race and—"

"Let's not discuss… um… that." I suddenly had a coughing fit.

"I hear Scorpius crying, so…" the room was silent, but Astoria left to "calm the baby".

"I'm going to go do the laundry…" I groveled for an excuse to leave.

"You don't need to do laundry. You aren't a muggle. You use spells. Oh, dear God, you haven't become one of THEM, have you? One of those progressive wizards who believe in 'simple agrarian life' and do all of that 'live as your muggle neighbor' bullshit?" He rolled his eyes, his hands balling into fists.

"Do you even know what 'agrarian' means?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Why, something stupid that Muggles do, of course." I fought back every urge to laugh at his plain ignorance, wondering how my wife had gotten me into this new situation.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Seven- 4:03 AM 

"Pssst. Draco. Draco." I felt hands wrapped around my shoulders, gently shaking me out of my slumber.

"What is it, baby?" I momentarily forgot how mad at her I was for dropping this Daddy bomb on me.

"Can we talk?" I felt her rubbing on my back, the easiest way to get what she wants.

"Yes…" I couldn't resist. We climbed out of bed as quietly as possible and exited the apartment building, taking in the drab scenery of concrete and weeds.

"We can't just gloss over our issues, you know. We need to fix them." Astoria inhaled sharply.

"I agree." My heart was fucking racing as though I'd had sex for three hours, not knowing what she was going to say.

"We have to stop this cycle of fucking up and running and making up and fucking up and running." I nodded, letting her continue, knowing that it wasn't all she had to say.

"I mean, we have a son! We need to get our shit together! Right? Anyway, well, I think we should both make an effort. We've both been pretty fucked up. I can't just leave you when I see you're struggling. And you can't just yell at me when you have all that built up rage inside of you. I know it's not about me, but it hurts." I could see the tears beginning to stain that beautiful face and it killed me. I had done this.

"No, it's not you at all. It's all me—"I began, but she cut me off.

"You need to stop with your internal guilt. Stop taking everything and stop blaming yourself. Take responsibility, but don't dwell on it." She cupped my face in her soft hands, forcing me to make eye contact. "I'm sorry I left you and ran. I need to stick by you and help you through your damages."

"I'm sorry I'm always so furious. I need to appreciate you. You and Scorpius are all I have." I stroked her nighttime afro lovingly.

"Let's just be in love again. We'll deal with your father. We'll deal with your problems and mine. But we'll deal with it together." She said as I placed loving kisses in her hair and forehead.

"I can do that. We can do that." I mumbled into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry."

"So am I."

Chapter Eight- 10:27 AM

_Mr. Draco Malfoy, _

_ I received your owl and am touched. I clearly cannot just hand you a teaching job, though we are in desperate need. I would like to extend an invitation for an interview in my office. These are mostly just formalities. _

_ Best Regards,_

_Headmistress M. McGonagall_


End file.
